Trick or Treat?
by kagamine0410
Summary: Have you ever been to the mansion near the Namimori village ? That place is filled with aura. Because, there are us who lives there! It's so fun Killing them all! But now... we need a new playmate I wonder... who would that be? Maybe... you Come ! Come ! Play with us! Let's play Trick and Treat! For Ghost Stories - Hallowen


Sam: Yo~~!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Greetings...

Sam: Hello there, readers! And hello also for my fellow facebook friends! I make this story for the Ghost Story writing competition! And first... i'm sorry if this story is not creepy enough... I don't have any horror sense... I hate horror in the same time as interested in it. F**k my mind for that... And I wanna say sorry for my Grammar. I'm horrible at it. * sigh * Anyway! Mukuro! The disclaimer please!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Doesn't belong to my dear author. But she does own this story.

Sam: Enjoy!

Wednesday, 31October. In the forest near the Namimori Village.

A raven haired boy was walking through the forest with a black coat over his shoulder . The boy name was Hibari Kyoya. He was sent by his family, the Hibari family to a mansion that was not too far from the village. _'That Carnivore... sending me off for something like this' _thought Kyoya.

_Flashback_

_ "Kyoya, I want you to go to the mansion on the forest near the Namimori village." said Alaude the head of the Hibari Family. "No." said Kyoya "You must" reply Alaude. Kyoya growled "And why is that Carnivore." ask Hibari which sounded much more like statement. "There's some reports that people went missing there." said Alaude as he pulled out some photographs to his desk "Last week, there are travelers who went there and they never came back" he points at a few person photograph "Those herbivore may have been traveled somewhere else"say Kyoya "I thought so at first but... tree days ago 5 teenagers went there out of their curiosity"say Alaude as he point at the teenagers photograph "and they never came back. I also have sent a search party there but they're also never came back". Kyoya stared at his father._

_ "So you want me to find those herbivores?" ask Kyoya "No. I want- No, you must to go there and investigate what happen there and also make these herbivores came back if you see them there"said Alaude as he put the photographs back to his desk drawer "You will go there tommorow morning at 9. Prepare everything you need for tommorow. You may leave" Kyoya glared at his father before he reached to the door "And also... Kyoya be careful. There's a rumor about the mansion being haunted" say Alaude before Kyoya go out._

_End Flashback_

'_That stupid carnivore for believing something like that' _thought Kyoya. He growled as he walk scowling about 'wasting time' or 'stupid carnivore', unknown to him a figure was sitting on a tree branch staring at him for a moment then giggled. Kyoya turned his head and saw nothing '_Am I imagining things? I think I heard something..._' Kyoya stared a tree branch before he continuing his way to the mansion.

**At the mansion not to far from Namimori Village**

Kyoya stared at the building in front of him. "I'll find out what happened in here and bite those herbivores for making me wasting my time" say Kyoya. He went in to the mansion. He opened the front door then he saw the room has a lot of trail of blood. Hibari narrowed his eyes as he kneel down to examine the trail of blood on the floor. Then he stood up and glanced around the room. "What the hell was happened here.." he muttered then he decided to explore the mansion.

He went room to room, door to door and he found nothing. No trace of the missing teenagers, travelers, nothing! He walked slowly on a corridor as he examine it. The corridor isn't quite nice, the carpet already worn out on some places, the windows is broken, and the curtain has been thorned. There're also some trace of blood on the corridor. As Kyoya walked, he heard a person, sobbing. He stared at the room not to far for him. He went to the room where he heard the sound. In side the room, there's a lot of bookshelf '_Library' _Thought Kyoya. Then he scanned the room and found a brunette crouching beside a bookshelf. The boy looked up to Kyoya as Kyoya approached him. The brunette has a defying brown hair, brown eyes and short build body. "W-who are you?" ask the boy "Are you here to play with me?" Kyoya shook his head "Do you live here?" ask Kyoya trying to be gentle as the boy already seems terrified. The boy nooded then Kyoya continued "I am looking for a group of herbivores that came here three days ago. Have you seen them?" he asked. "Nope~~ I was here all the time~!" Answer the boy smiling "My name is Tsuna! What's your's ?" Kyoya stared for awhile then he looked away and lean on the nearest wall "Silent type, huh?" said Tsuna. Kyoya glanced at him and say "Hibari Kyoya" Tsuna stand up and faced Kyoya "Well then, Hibari-san want me to show you around the mansion~?" ask Tsuna "Hn." reply Hibari **(I'm getting tired to write Kyoya all the time... I already used to call him Hibari, So I'll switch.)**

They went to see the rest of the house, Tsuna shows Hibari dozens of room as Hibari noted the trail of blood in the mansion, trace of fight and a room that Tsuna not showing him but he keep silent about it. "Now~ How about we take a break! I'm sure you're hungry after the tour around the mansion!" say Tsuna. Hibari just grunted in reply. Tsuna smiled "Wait here. I'll fetch you food~!" he say as he left. After Tsuna left Hibari went to the room that Tsuna didn't show him. He closed the door silently then he examine the room. The room seems much more better than other room. Less destruction. Hibari walked across the room and notice a book on a desk. Hibari take it and blow up the dust from the book. The book has nothing special on the cover. Hibari opened the book and started to read it, The content was boring at first but then a page perked his interest. It has a trace of blood on the bottom of the page.

O_ctober 31__st__ 1880_

_ Dear diary and whoever read this,_

_ You must run! Run!_

_ Today, I'm having a party at night when suddenly a boy came. He looked at us smiling. No one knows where he came from. He appeared out of nowhere. Then suddenly he ask us to play with him and then he started to kill everyone. _* Scribbles writing that Hibari can barely read *

_ I ran to this room and hide as I write this. Run! Run before is too late! Oh, no. H-he found me!_

Hibari opened the next page but it's empty. He closed the book and put it into his pocket. Then he went back to the hall where Tsuna told him to wait. He thought about what is written on the book he read earlier. But before he can think more further, Tsuna came. Tsuna offered Hibari a tea and some snacks. Hibari stared at Tsuna then to the tea. He sniffed the tea, after making sure there's nothing weird on it he drink it. As Hibari drink the tea, Tsuna smirked. Hibari eye widen as he stopped drinking the tea. His eyes was heavy and his head was dizzy. "Crap." say Hibari before he fell to the darkness.

Hibari woke up with a headache. He was in a bed. Tied to it even._ 'Shit.' _thought Hibari as he looked up to his hands that were tied to the bed with a handcuff. "It seems, you're awake" say a voice. Hibari looked to the source of the voice. The voice belongs to a boy that is similar to Tsuna but he has bright orange eyes. Hibari glared at him as he chuckled. "My name is Natsu. I'm Tsuna twin brother if you're wondering about it" say Natsu. "Let. Me. Go. Now. Herbivore" said Hibari which sounded more like a demand. "Woa, woa! What a scary fella~!" said Natsu gleefully "As Tsuna said you are really interesting fella! " Natsu sat on the bed beside Hibari "With a good body too~" He said as he touched Hibari cheek. Hibari glared at Natsu which only make Natsu giggle. "Hey, Tsuna! Should we use him?" ask Natsu to Tsuna who is on the corner of the room "hm... I don't know..." said Tsuna thoughtfully "you two.." Natsu and Tsuna turned they heads to Hibari "On 31st October 1880, you both killed this mansion owner. So tell me, do you herbivores also killed the travelers herbivores and the village herbivores" said Hibari. Tsuna and Natsu stared at Hibari.

"I think we should use him" said Tsuna "He is interesting. He investigate us that far"

Natsu smirked then he sat up on Hibari stomach "To answer your question, yes, we killed them they are annoying thus, killing was Fun~~ even though it was boring in chasing them.."

Hibari growled and say "What do you herbivores mean by 'use' me"

"Well~~ we do need a neeewww playmate!" say Tsuna who is resting his head on his arm on bed beside Hibari head.

"And those people was soooo~~ boooorrriiinnngggg~~~!" said Natsu

Hibari narrowed his eyes as a cold sweat run down to his face. '_This is dangerous, those herbivores are also dangerous, I have to run. But how?'_

"ne, ne should we play 'trick' or 'treat'?"ask Tsuna

"I don't know..."

Hibari tried to slipped his hand of the handcuff but failed then suddenly...

"How about we play both of it!" say Tsuna. Natsu smiled "Good idea!"

They turned to Hibari. Then suddenly darkness enveloped them. Suddenly, Hibari was tied on a chair. He looked up and saw the twins, one holding a fork and the other was holding a card.

"_shall we start?" _They say in unison.

In the mansion, Hibari was sleeping in the bed, his face was full of horror. He has fallen to a ever lasting nightmare.

_And he never ever woke up for it_

Sam: Finish~~ Now! Tell me about the story! Is it good? Or is it bad? Please tell me via review!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ review or see the nightmare that the birdie suffer.

Sam: …. * gulp* Why the hell am I thinking to making a story like this... anyway... Review please!

Press the Beautifull "Review" button over there please~!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
